


Gendry, bastard of Robert Baratheon (Slight AU)

by GoSora



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: This is the story of Gendry, a young man and blacksmith and how his life has been. It is told from his point of view. Most of it will reference his time with Lady Arya Stark, because she was a huge part of his life.Every chapter past episode 8.2 will be marked with a spoiler warning just in case.I have chosen to put this under the mature tag because of the violence the show is known for, even if it is fairly mild. But better be safe than sorry.Side note: This was originally written for a twitter RP account, that is why the chapter lengths varies.That and from chapter 7 till 10 the point of view will be jumping back and forth between Gendry and Arya a little, but we stick with them all the way.





	1. Gendry and his complicated relationship with women.

His relationship with women had been complicated to say the least. He had been born to a woman who died, then saved by one and nearly killed by another. 

This had lead to him not really trusting any woman, not after the encounter with the Red Priestess Melisandre.

He only trusted one woman, or rather she had been a girl the last time he had seen her, Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. He had saved her from being bullied when they had first meet and had looked out for her since. Learning her secret had been a turning point and he knew he somehow had to do what he could to keep her from harm, a thing that was easier said than done when they were always either on the run or captives of someone. 

Thing is she was a strong girl even back then. She had saved his life more times than he could remember and he had tried to repay the favour, but there was one thing he couldn't do. Become her family. 

He could still remember that entire conversation and every look on her face. He hated that he had to hurt her but he had not known that he was a Bastard at that time and even if he had known it probably wouldn't have changed much, not back then. 

This was when he had been sold to the Red Priestess. Arya had warned him about her and he had been unable to do anything but just follow the woman. Everything seemed a bit to good to be true and that turned out to be exactly that. She told him about his father, and then she placed leeches all over him after he had been seduced. Classy move to do that to a young inexperienced man, but he had fallen for it and this was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life. She had apparently plotted to kill him with fire but he had been saved by Ser Davos.

He had had taken a boat and rowed back to the lions den. He had been right under the nose of the people who had tried to kill him a few years back because he was his fathers son, because he was a Bastard of Robert Baratheon. 

Since then he might have had a brief interaction with a girl or two and have woken up drunk in the bed of a third, but that had been it. He had usually been to busy working to really have time for that and after his experiences with the red woman he had, what could be called, a slight trauma. He wasn't afraid of women, he just didn't trust them. 

That was one of the reasons he had been so surprised when he had seen Arya for the first time in years. He had always liked her. She was intelligent, smart and not afraid of insulting people three times her size. But more than that she had heart, something most people lacked. 

She had managed to put the Hound in his place before she had come over to talk to him. He had managed to hear the other man call Arya cold, but he just didn't see that. Maybe he was the only one who saw her as a normal young lady, or maybe even something more. 

He knew his feelings for her had grown and that was why he had no clue what he was saying or doing when she was around. But meeting her again had given him two new goals: to protect her and to survive the war so he could make sure she was happy. No way he was gonna fail this. She was His Lady and he wanted to keep her safe. The one woman in Westeros he truly trusted and maybe even loved. Screw it, he did love her and that was a fact. 

But that was his relationship with women.


	2. His life so fare defined by time spend with Arya Stark of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long chapter that tells his story from season 1 till 8.1

He was not the best with words, but he had grabbed a pen and paper and was scribbling down what he could. His story or rather their story. 

He remember the day the first hand of the king came looking. He had asked the same as Eddard Stark had asked later. Eddard had been a kind man, something rare when it came to Lords. These observations was purely based on is own experiences from working as a blacksmith apprentice. Looking back now he knew Lord Stark had known what and who he was that day. Had this been the reason he had been executed?

The next thing he knew he was on the way to the wall with a bunch of kids. He had been sold by his teacher and was standing with the other boys and kids. He had noticed a small “Boy” being bullied and had decided to step in, had decided to help him out. He had maybe been a bit harsh, but it had worked. No one ever came for Arry after that. 

And that might have been a good thing, because that meant he was the only one who noticed Arry was a girl. But not just any girl, she was Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. He had no idea before she confessed this to him and after that he had tried to use her proper title. She had become mad so he decided to tease her a little and call her My Lady, resulting in him being pushed to the ground. Not that it bothered him, he found her reaction adorable. 

Problem was that there was people out looking for someone... And she thought that someone was her, but it was him. If only he had known back then, but he didn't. After a second attack by the Gold Cloaks Arya saved him for the first time. 

He had a helmet, a bull helmet, his best work, that he had taken with him. The soldiers had attacked and they asked for him, or rather a boy named Gendry with a bull helmet. Before anyone could say anything she had pointed to one of their dead friends who had his helmet laying next to him and said that the boy was him. He was grateful for this, but this whole fight meant they were now prisoners. 

He remember arriving at Harrenhal, not a pleasant place. He tried to make sure Arya was okay, but one prisoner was picked everyday to be tortured to death, or rather they were tortured till they told where some rebels were and if they survived the torture then they would be killed anyway. He knew her secret but there was no way they would ever get that out of him. He would rather die than do that to her.

And it looked like he would die. He had been picked one day and as soon as the took him he had looked at her and saw the panic in her eyes. He had wished he could have said something or had made her look away, but he had to keep her safe so he had said nothing. 

He managed to survive this because of non other than Tywin Lannister. He had arrived and had stopped the torture before it started. He had even asked what his trade was and then he was taken to work for them, being a blacksmith, while Tywin took Arya with him, because he noticed the fact that she was a girl. 

This made him worried, but at least they were both still alive and she had time to come over when she had breaks. That and she had time to critic the way he held the sword he was testing out. He was just playing around yet she managed to teach him a few tricks that day.

It was right about that time he started to notice something strange. The mysterious death of two of the men who had been threads to Arya and him. He knew something was going on, but just not what. Right after that she had gotten him and Hot Pie, their friend, and had told them they needed to run, and well, they made it out alive with the help of a strange man she had meet. 

And then they started to walk to her mothers family, house Tully? He couldn't remember, because they had never made it, yet again. They were found by the Brotherhood without banners. And that was not to bad, everything had been fine till The Hound came into the inn they were at and had spotted “The Stark bitch”. 

He could probably had escaped then and there, but he had been with her for this long, so he wasn't just gonna leave her. Not after what they had been trough. 

They did have to say goodbye to Hot Pie. He wanted to stay at the inn, so they left him there before they were taken back to the secret camp. Here he tried to stay close to her, to help her if she needed it. She was smarter and faster than him, but he was a blacksmith so he was stronger and could give her a chance to escape if needed.

That night they both saw the impossible. The Hound fought the leader of the brotherhood and Ser Beric died before their eyes, and was then brought back to life with some sort of magic? He wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was Arya's reaction.

She jumped at The Hound with a dagger and he had to physically tackle her to keep her from killing him. She had been screaming, kicking and had tried to get away from him, but he had managed to keep her from killing anyone that night. 

The brotherhood was where he had realized that if they made their way to anywhere they would be separated because she was a Lady and he was a blacksmith. This made him do one of only two things he truly regretted. 

He turned down her offer to become her family.

It had not been easy to make the choice or to even tell her the truth to be honest. He hated that he had to do it and he hated the way he did it. Her reaction still haunted him till this day and he regretted that he had hurt her. He would take that back if he could and have explained it better. But he never got the chance. 

The following day they had been training with bow and arrow when some priestess came and he was sold on the spot. Arya had been yelling at the men, just like he had expected, but there was nothing to be done. 

He should have listened to her last warning and never had trusted the older woman, but he had been a fool then and it had almost gotten him killed. 

Long story short, he found out who his father was, Robert Baratheon, and was traumatized by some leeches, before Ser Davos had gotten him out and had told him to go home, in a boat.

On the trip back he had learned to row, since he had never tried that before. Once in Kings Landing he had found work with ease cause he was a blacksmith and they were at war so they needed weapons. 

He had tried to keep up to date on any news from the north while he worked, just to make sure he knew if anyone “found” Arya. Doing that might have been silly, but he needed to make sure she was safe. There was no real news of any kind for years, other than news of her brothers, her mother and her sister, so he just tried to live a normal life. 

That wasn't that hard, but he had a few incidences that was sorta unpleasant. He was apparently somewhat popular with the ladies, something he would have enjoyed before, but not anymore. He tried to refuse as many of them as possible, because he wasn't that interested in any of them. Sure some were pretty, but that was just not enough. Every time the other men asked him what that was all about one person kept popping into his mind. A stubborn, loud and completely fearless young lady. She had become his standard without him noticing. But who could come after her? Who in Kings Landing could ever live up to Arya Stark? 

This resulted in the number of girls he had been with since he had been back in Kings Landing. Three of them to be exact: two had jumped him and the third had gotten him so drunk that he didn't remember anything but waking up in a strangers bed with a hangover the next day. 

He had heard no real news that could relate to Arya till an incident with the house of Frey. They were the family that had killed Arya's brother and mother at the event people referred to as The Red Wedding. 

Three words were whispered when that story arrived in Kings Landing. “The north remembers”. As soon as he heard that he thought of her again. Could it be her? Because if it was then Winter had truly come for the house of Frey. 

He didn't have to long to think about that or where she had been before Ser Davos came for him. He didn't even listen to what the other man had to say before he was ready to go. He had nothing there. Making weapons for the people who killed his father and slaughtered the rest of his bastards had not been something he had enjoyed. But it had been work and everyone had to eat, so he had done his job and played his part. He had also managed to make a war hammer for himself with a stag on, representing his father and had become pretty good at using it. He might not be a soldier but he was a fighter. 

He had meet Jon Snow and long story short: had told him who he was, while Ser Davos had looked at him, disapprovingly, because that was the opposite of what he had told him to do. They had gone past the wall in the north, joining up with The Hound and a few of the men from the Brotherhood without banners. He had told Jon he didn't trust them but they all had the same goal so everyone just joined up and went together anyway. 

He was there when they fought the Wight and the one White Walker. Once they got what they needed, the one Wight, it had called for help and he had been send running back to the Nights Watch where they had crossed the wall. He had run the entire way and the message was send and the rest saved, or most of them. 

He arrived at Winterfell with Jon and Daenerys and didn't notice anyone when he road in, so the first time he saw her again was in the forges. She came in when The Hound was being his grumpy old self, nothing new there. And then he had overheard the hound call her a “Cold little bitch”, something he didn't really see. She was fairly short, roughly same hight as last he had seen her but that was where the similarities ended.

She was no longer a kid. That much was clear. She was still her but just an older version, but he should have known she wouldn't change. He had said that she looked good, misreading the situation and really meaning that she was stunning or beautiful, but you just don't say that after meeting someone like that. 

She had a request, of course she did, she didn't come down to the forges just to see him. He had looked at the drawing and knew he could make the weapon she needed, so he took the job. And then he managed not to mess up verbally before she was gone. 

He had been a mess after that. Thinking about what he had done and said as he worked and thinking about the comment The Hound had made. She seemed like the girl she was when they travelled together to him, but maybe she was just like that around people she knew well. That or he knew her to well to be fooled. It was either one or the other. 

Arya Stark of Winterfell had been a huge part of his life and that was a simple fact. Was he in fact in love with her? Yes, yes he was in love with her. Would he die for her if necessary? In a heartbeat. Would he fight with her and try to keep her safe in the war to come? You would have to kill him to stop him, so yes.

Did he regret meeting her an letting her in to his life? Not for a single second.


	3. Her first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time in episode 8.2 where Arya totally took Gendry by surprise. Poor man didn't see that one coming.

He had no idea what he had gone into when he had found Arya that night. Had no idea of her plan and motives, but looking back he knew she would have planed this.

He had given her the staff and had told her that he was a Bastard, Robert Baratheon's Bastard to be precise. And she had genuinely looked surprised by that fact. 

Following that she had made him flustered. Asking in to his first time and making him tell her how many girls he had been with. He had been to surprised to notice her removing her gloves and putting down her weapon. He had been so out of it because she had said something like that. 

And then he had realized her goal as she closed the distance between them. She had given him a little warning, but that hadn't prepared him for it. Hadn't prepared him for the kiss. He was to surprised to do anything at first and then he had kissed her back.

He had not expected it to go like this, had not expected his night to start like this. He had been so out of it that she had to tell him to get his pants off. He was the one who had done this before yet he was being the slow one. 

But he did notice the fact that she was trying to stay in control of the situation. He didn't really mind that, but it was something he picked up on quickly and something he made sure not to challenge. As she took off her shirt he couldn't help but look at her and he spotted the scars on her right side and all over her abdominal area. He would have to ask her about them if he got a chance later, because they had him worried. 

He had then tried to make sure she felt loved and appreciated through the entire process, because he truly loved her and he wanted her to feel that. And it had somehow worked. He had seen the change in her eyes and felt it as she had allowed him to do more. He had been as careful as he could, trying hard not to harm her. He didn't really care about his own needs at this point, this was for her and only her. 

He had grabbed his cloak off the floor when they were done and had covered her with that, making sure she was warm enough before he kissed her and fell asleep next to her.


	4. A dream of a warm spring and long summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little fluff piece to warm your heart with.

Winter is coming, that was what the Stark family said, and they had been right. Winter was there. It was the eve before the battle and he had somehow ended up here, with Arya next to him. He was resting his eyes as he let his imagination go wild. Getting all the deepest wishes out there, so they could help him in the fight. So he could use them as motivation to stay alive. 

A dream of surviving this war. A dream of both Arya and him surviving. Nothing else mattered, they had to survive this and the war against Cersei. And as the leaves turned green he would try and get something fixed. Get legitimized. 

He needed to do this before he could ask for her hand, or rather before people would accept that a lady married a blacksmith, because he was no lord. He was a simple man, a simple blacksmith. Born a bastard gave him just the smallest chance that he could get moved up enough for them to become family and he wanted that more than anything. 

Asking her he would be nervous, what if she said no, what if he had worked so hard for a no. But he wasn't gonna think about that. 

He was okay with a small place where they could live together, but they would probably end up in a castle where he would set up a forge and make sure she had access to all the best weapons in the kingdom. Handmade by him for her. Because deep down he really enjoyed his work and was proud of it. It kept him grounded. He would probably not make a traditional Lord, nor her a traditional Lady, but they would be true to who they were. That was what was important. He didn't want Arya to change. He liked her just like she was. Fearless, strong, confident, intelligent and with that smile on her face. He wouldn't want that smile to ever leave her face and he would protect it till his dying day. 

His dream slowly build into a fire. He wanted this and needed this. And he was gonna fight for this. 

He turned his head and looked at her, laying under his cape. He was gonna keep her safe. No matter the cost she was gonna make it. He promised her this as he closed his eyes for a few seconds.


	5. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the episode of the same name: 8.3 
> 
> We follow Gendry through it all. Aka: fire, smoke, blood, screams, stabbing, slashing, hitting and death.

The battle horn had sounded and he remember getting ready in minutes, before he made sure Arya was okay. That was the last time he had seen her till it was over. 

He had gone out with the other men, standing in the front line with wildlings, knights, lords and the Hound. He had his hammer in his hand when the Dortharki had their weapons set on fire and then they had vanished into the night. And then the Wight had come.

The fight had been a mess. He had fought before, but never in a war. He was swinging his hammer, trying to make every swing matter and kill as much as he could without dying. He had followed his group, and had no way of knowing what was going on as long as they were on the outside of the wall. It was all fire, smoke, blood, screams, stabbing, slashing, hitting and death. 

They had fallen back and stood ready at the wall, ready for the next wave of attacks. It took a short while for the Wight to get over the flames, but when they did they came fast. Climbing the wall he had been somewhat ready to just hit whatever made its way over.

The smoke was thick and the light bad, but there was so many dead that it was hard to miss them in the fight. The problem was how many of them there was. It was never ending and it turned into a blur. Many came over the walls and the gate was breached and all he could do was keep on fighting. A giant came in, but was killed shortly after. That was all he knew with certainty. He had no idea who was dead and who was live at this point. He was just trying to keep going and not die. 

And then it seemed like they were winning for just a short moment, before all the dead, all the new dead started to move. And that meant grabbing a better hold on the hammer and just continuing. There was no rest in sight. Non what so ever and now the fighting was starting to get harder. 

He was used to working insane hours and moving heavy objects all day, but he was getting tired. He knew this was bad, but the fight had been going for long now and there was not many of the living left. Looking around he could see their numbers go down. At this point he had ended up standing on a pile of bodies with Tormund and together they were just doing the only thing they could do. Fight. 

He might have spotted someone coming by, but he couldn't be sure. It was still dark and the smoke still made it hard to really see anything that wasn't close. It was all more fire, smoke, blood, screams, stabbing, slashing, hitting and death. 

He might have had plans for a future but this looked like it could be the end. There were to many dead, to few living. The undead dragon was still there somewhere, its screams could be heard over the cracking of skulls, screams and clashing of blades. And so was the Night King. But if he had to die, then he might as well fight till his last heartbeat. So he kept lifting up his hammer and deal blow after blow as his arms got numb. 

It looked hopeless but then the dragon screamed and stopped midway. And a sound of a heavy body crashing to the ground was heard. The dead stopped moving and fell to the ground, somehow dead again. 

He looked around and saw a few people still standing. Getting down from pile of bodies he placed his hammer on the ground as he looked up. The sun was rising. 

They had fought and won, but lost so many in such a short amount of time. And it wasn't over yet. There was still Cersei and her army. But for now they had work to do. Dead to bury, walls to rebuild and weapons to make. That and he wanted to find Arya. He had no idea if she was dead or alive, but he would find her either way. He had to.


	6. She was No Lady and he was No Lord (8.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since I'm not completely satisfied by the last episode (8.4) then I have decided to make this a slight AU. 
> 
> BTW there is a corespondent Arya story that I'm writing as well.

He was walking around, looking for Arya and then remembered that her brother Bran was supposed to be in the Godswoods, waiting for the Night King. He made is way over there and stepped in while she was in her brothers arms. He saw her eyes focus on him and a wave of relive washed over him. She was okay. Knowing she was safe he backed away and went to work. They had a long day ahead. There was plenty of dead to take care of. He spotted her over the course of the day, but he didn't approach her and only a few looks was exchanged. It took all day and part of the next day to get everyone ready. 

He had been in the back when Jon had made his speech and had followed Arya with his eyes as she helped burn the dead. 

The next thing that happened was the feast. He had been seated across from Clegane and that might not have been the best idea. He seemed to know about him and Arya somehow. But at that point he just wanted to talk to her. So he had gotten up and was trying to leave, passing the head table, when Queen Daenerys had stopped him. 

He had expected to get kicked out for being his fathers son, but had been legitimized and made lord of Storm's End, something he had never expected. That mixed with the alcohol and the fact that he was alive and she was alive had made him brave...Too brave... 

If he had been sober he would probably not have done what he did next. He had tried to find Arya and once he found her he had kissed her. Then he had told her about his new title and confessed his feelings before he had asked her to marry him. He had basically just been a mess, that was the best way of describing it. But he should have seen the rejection coming, he should have expected it but he had been to exited to even think that fare ahead. 

She had let him down gently but it had still hurt like hell. After she had left him he had taken a little time, sobering up, thinking it all over. And then he had remembered her list and the name on the top of it, Cersei. This had done the trick. He knew what he needed to do. He had started the forge and had started to work. A few people gave him a few looks, the Lord of Storm's end was still working as a Blacksmith? 

But he didn't really care, he needed to think hard on what he wanted and the more he thought the more certain he became. The plan slowly started to form and he managed to be done with a new and improved version of the weapon Arya had designed, with metal blades and not dragon glass. Then he caught a single hour of sleep before he gathered his stuff and got a horse ready to go. 

He had a feeling she would leave sometime that day and he had been right. The Hound went first, she followed and then he set off after them. 

 

“Gendry?” she seemed surprised to see him and even Clegane gave him a look as he rode up on her side. 

“You thought you could get rid of me that easily? You are going after Cersei right?” he had asked and she had just still looked shocked. It surprised him how surprised she was, she was usually faster at adapting. 

“Yes,” her answer was short as he could see her shields get up again. 

“Then you need someone who knows Kings Landing. And I have lived there most of my life,” he pointed out, knowing he was right. They would need someone who could get them in to the city without being detected and someone who could get them around without being noticed. And that was something he had gotten used to as he had been there the last time. 

“This could get us killed, you do know that,” she said and he nodded, he knew the risk and he was willing to do what he had to do. 

“Then we die together, but if we survive I'm gonna ask for your hand again,” he answered. He wasn't playing around, he had his plan to follow. 

“If I say yes, don't expect me to behave like a Lady, because I have never been and will never be a Lady,” she looked straight at him when she spoke and he had to take a second before he could reply.

“Why would I expect you to behave like a lady?” he asked confused. He had been so surprised that he had managed to stop the horse for a few seconds. He had never really expected her to behave like a Lady to be honest.

“Because you are gonna be a Lord...” now she sounded uncertain and he smiled at her. Did she really think he wanted a Lady? He might just have to spell it out for her at this point.

“I'm a bloody Blacksmith and you are a trained Killer. I expect us to be anything but traditional and I expect you to demand new weapons whenever you need them. And if we have kids I expect them to be able to throw knives before they can talk,” he explained. He expected them to be them. There was a reason he had fallen for her and not someone more “Lady like”. He did notice her smile and that made him hopeful. 

At that point Clegane had enough and he had spoken up.

“Get a fucking room,” the old man had said and he just looked at Arya before he looked down, smiling. 

“Lets just survive this first and then look at Storm's End after,” she said and he nodded, before he handed her the weapon he had just made. 

“Might as well start to provide you with weapons now. Same design as the one you drew. Just with steel and not dragon glass as the blades,” he noted and was happy as he saw her smile get a little more bright, before she reached over and placed the weapon in his bags.

“You made them so you hold them for now,” she noted and kicked her horse a little, walking ahead. 

He smiled as she lead the way. This was gonna be a long trip home, but at least he still had the hope of a future with her to keep him going. That and he could try and keep her safe. Being a Lord didn't change the fact that she came before his family name. She was the only family he had so if he was gonna die for her then so be it. He was ready for what ever came their way.


	7. The road to King's Landing. (Between 8.4-8.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the road trip. It became longer than expected but that said there is plenty of talks, light flirting, a dad and an old friend.

He had expected this. Had expected the tense atmosphere. Had expected Clegane to be on his ass till he had proven himself somehow, so the tension was what it was. He had tried to just focus on Arya, who was completely unreadable the entire day. Not much was said before they made camp. Clegane found the spot and Arya had gone out with her bow so he had just gotten the fire going. Spotting Needle he had taken the small sword and his gear. He might as well work and prepare the weapons for what was to come. Looking up when she came back, rabbits in hand. 

She had made a comment on what he was doing and he had simply answered that he was preparing everything. Asking for the rest of the weapons he had made mental notes on what needed fixing and what he could handle by simply sharpening. 

The ate and then he saw the look Clegane send him and he got the message and ignored the look from Arya. This could be the night he died... Killed by the woman he loved for keeping his distance or killed by her father for getting to close to her. Putting away the weapons and tools he laid down as fare from Arya as he could. This was gonna be an interesting trip, that was for sure. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, as she laid down as well and then her voice was heard as she said the two last names on her list. 

“Cersei. The Mountain,” 

He had smiled and was that a grunt from Clegane? 

 

He had been the first one up the next morning. Getting up he had taken a quick round to make sure everything was safe before he returned. And then he had a blade to the back of his neck. He stood still as he waited for the person to reveal herself. He was fairly sure he knew who it was. She lowered her weapon and walked around him while he turned to look at her. Arya.

“You need to be more aware of your surroundings,” she said and lead the way back to camp, getting the leftover meat while he followed and got the horses. 

“Is that a command?” he asked as he started to get the saddle on her horse. 

“Do you wanna live or die?” she asked back and he nodded as she started to help and Clegane got up. 

They travelled that whole day but by midday he had gotten an idea.

“Remember Hot Pie?” he asked and Arya looked straight at him. 

“You do know we have a queen to kill, right?” she said, but he knew she remembered their old friend.

“He was not a bad cook and he worked at an inn a few hours from here last time I checked,” he was not letting this go. It had been years since he had seen the kid and he just wanted to make sure he was still alive. 

“Well, a bed is better than the ground I suppose. And then the horses can stay inside as well,” with that answer they both looked at Clegane.

“Oh for fuck sake. Just as long as we get to King's Landing I don't give a rats ass where we stay,” he said and then they headed to the inn. 

The inn was a few hours away, but compared to the previous day the tension was not that bad. They were still riding in silence but the tension was gone. 

They arrived just before nightfall and since Arya was the one who had taken money with her on the journey he had taken her horse and grabbed her bags before he spotted her talking to a young man. He looked closer and smiled.

“Hot Pie,” he exclaimed and the other looked over, eyes getting bigger as Gendry walked over and stood behind Arya with both of their stuff, weapons included. 

“You are Both alive! And here! And with the Hound?” poor Hot Pie looked confused when the old man joined them. 

“This cunt is Hot Pie?” Clegane said and reserved an elbow in his stomach from Arya.  
“We are alive, but do you have the rooms?” she said and he nodded, while Clegane looked to be in between pissed and proud. 

“Two rooms, one small and one larger, sure. That and two meals each?” Hot Pie said and that made both him and Clegane look.

“Yeah, Gendry is with me. Have stuff to talk to him about,” she said and Clegane just shook his head.

“Do what you want, just remember we need to get going so fucking all night might not be the way to go,” he said and walked off, mumbling something about cunts as always. 

Hot Pie's eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he looked at them. Arya ignored his look and he had just looked round. Acting innocent might be the best way to handle this.

Handing them the key Hot Pie had lead them to a room. He had not even looked to closely before he had placed the bags down. He was strong, but both him and Arya had an extensive amount of weapons with them and he was still getting over the battle.

He had looked around after he had made sure everything was there and as expected, one bed, and Arya was already sitting on one side of it, her legs crossed as she looked at him. 

“That brown bag right next to Needle?” she said and he spotted the bag and grabbed it, bringing it to her, somewhat curious about the content. She took the bag and pointed to the space in front of her.

“Sit,” that sounded like a demand, so he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her.

“I might have to use this when we arrive in King's Landing, so showing you now will make it less strange later I suppose. I was in Braavos after I ran away from the Brotherhood and had been travelling with the Hound for a while,” she paused and then opened the bag and pulled out a face from the bag. A real human face.

And he was somehow not surprised. He knew she had been through a lot, he didn't know what, but that might be what she was about to tell him.

“I was with the Faceless men in Braavos. I studied with them for a while, learned how to read faces. Learned how to spot a lie and learned how to change faces,” she continued, clearly waiting to see his reaction. 

He just nodded. The whole deal with the dead faces was a little creepy but that didn't really change anything. 

“I used the faces to kill Walder Frey and all his men. The man who got my mother and brother and his wife killed at the red wedding,” she confessed and he smiled a little. 

“And you are smiling because?” she seemed a little confused by his smile and he just shook his head.

“The North remembers? I thought it was you when I heard that,” he simply answered. That was the truth. He had known where the rest of her family was and she had been the only unaccounted for member of the Stark family around that time.

“But how did you do it?” he asked and she looked surprised before she slipped back into her facade. 

“I got two of his sons and baked them into a pie, served it to him and slid his throat,” she said calmly and that seemed a little brutal, but then again, he had killed her brother and mother.

“Then I took his face and I used it to kill his men and sons with poisoned wine, letting all of the women live to tell the tale. They were innocent and didn't have to die,” she was still looking at him for a reaction, probably expecting him to be scared, disgusted or just to run. 

But he was not scared. He knew her and knew he wasn't in any danger. And he still loved her. That was a fact that wasn't gonna change because of this. 

“You did what you had to do, I get that. But doesn't change the fact that I'm staying,” he said, not moving an inch.

“You have no idea of what I have done and what I have seen,” was she trying to scare him away? Because it wasn't gonna work. 

“Tell me then,” he was ready to hear what she had to say. And ready to try and help her if he could. 

“I was with The Hound after the Brotherhood and we tried to get to a wedding. Arriving there just in time to see the Bolton's and Frey family slaughter the Stark men. He had to hit me and knock me out to keep me from being killed, but I still remember Grey Wind's scream as he was killed. Still remember Robb's body with Grey Wind's head stitched on,” she had a detached look on her face as she spoke and mindlessly packed her faces into her bag again. 

She might think she was unreadable, but he knew her better than that. He might be one of the only people could tell just how hurt she had been back then. But now he got why she had become the killer. To get away from this. To get away from the pain. 

“I'm sorry that you had to see that. And I'm sorry that they did that to your family,” he said and tried to catch her eyes, but she was avoiding him by taking out her Valerian steal dagger and starting to play with it. 

“It is done. Nothing to be sorry for. Killed my first man after that. He bragged about helping to stitch the head on the body and I just took a dagger and stabbed him a few times,” she sounded just as emotionless as she had when she had told the first part of the story. He just remained where he was, knowing she would say something if she needed anything from him. 

“But after that bad luck I got Needle back on the way to my aunt. We arrived and guess what. She had died three days earlier. Killed by Littlefinger, but we didn't know that back then. It was just stupid and I laughed. Haven't laughed like that since... Not till the night of battle,” did he just spot a small hint of a smile on her face. 

“That is pretty bad luck, loosing that many of your family members in that short amount of time. But at least you still have two brothers, your sister, Clegane and me,” he smiled back. She had worse luck than him and that was saying something. But she had also a large family and he only had her and Davos. 

“Clegane?” 

“I mean, he cares for you and your sister and even seem to listen to both of you,” Clegane behaved like Sansa's protector and Arya's father from what he had heard and seen. 

“Since when does he listen to anything I have to say?” she said, nearly laughing. 

“That day we came to Winterfell,” he pointed out and she nodded. 

“Did you know I was in Winter Town when you all arrived?” she asked and he shook his head.

“Seeing Daenerys and Jon arrive first. I hadn't seen Jon in eight years... and then Clegane. Never thought I would see him again and then you. I mean you could have been killed or worse, but you just took the long road to Winterfell I guess,” she put down her knife, under the pillow. 

“I did. But your road was harder than mine. I just had to deal with my uncle and live in Flea Bottom for few years before going to the wall with Jon,” he wish he could have saved her from some of the pain she had experienced but maybe allowing her to talk about it would help her with the pain. 

“You were right when you had described them. The Wight. They were like death,” did he see a little hint of fear in her eyes? He reached out, but then stopped himself. 

“I did warn you. Many fell that night. Many good men, but you survived. Remember that,” he tried to comfort her. She had been the reason they had won. She had killed the Night King after all. 

“You did and I just ignored it. I thought I knew what it was going to be like,” she shook her head and he just kept trying to catch her eyes.

“I don't think anyone could ever prepare for a battle like that. Fighting the living is not the same as fighting the dead. The living get tired and bleed. The dead just fight,” and that was the truth. The dead just never stopped. They had almost gotten the better of him a few times.

“But what happened?” he asked, knowing she was holding something back.

Her hand reached for her head wound and then stopped halfway.

“I got hit and my head slammed against a wall making me disoriented. I went inside the castle but the dead was already there and if Beric and Clegane hadn't been there we would all have died. And then Melisandre reminded me of what I needed to do and I killed the Night King. But running around inside the castle with Wight coming after me...” this time he was sure. There was pain and he moved a little closer to her as the hand that had reached for her temple fell down and on to her lap 

Reaching out he locked eyes with her before he took her hand in his. He was there and he wanted her to remember that. And it seemed to help just a little.

“But you did survive and you saved all of us. You just needed a little help and there is no shame in that. I'm sure I saved Tormund more times than I can count and he saved me as we stood on the pile of bodies near the end,” 

She nodded and sighed.

“I'm just not scared, not ever,” she said, her voice calm as she still looked him into his eyes.

“Being scared is normal, but I know that isn't really what you do,” he smiled and made sure not to call her a Lady, even if she probably knew he was a few short seconds from doing so.

“No, normal is boring and being a Lady is not me. I will never obey any man, never wear pretty dresses and sew. I will never giggle and act a fool to please anyone and I won't let anyone decide what I'm going to do. I am not my mother and I am not my sister. I was No One and I am now Arya Stark of Winterfell. I am the hero who killed the Night King, making me a King Slayer. A King Slayer with a queen to kill. So to be scared now is rather inconvenient,” this was it. This was the real reason she had turned him down. Or at least the longer explanation.

“Growing up I never saw a Lady as any of those things, I just saw her as a noble woman. A daugther of a Lord. But who would want an obedient wife? And who would want an unhappy wife? Because not allowing a Lady to be herself and make her follow rules seems stupid to me,” he said and she smiled.

“Maybe I should trust you and follow you after this is over. I have been many places, but not to Storm's End,” she removed her hand from his and placed her bag of faces on the floor. 

“But I guess we let Clegane down. Behaving like grown ups and all,” was she referring to the comment the old man had made earlier?

“I don't expect anything to happen till after Cersei is dead. You need to stay focused, right?” he confessed while he looked at her and she nodded. 

“You know me to well. Might either have to kill you or marry you at this point,” she pointed out and he smiled.

“Lets kill Cersei first and then see what happens later. We might die trying you know,” he said and she looked straight at him.

“You know what my first teacher told me? He said: what do we say to the God of Death. The answer is: Not today. When we arrive there I need you to do that. To tell the God of Death to fuck off,” she was being perfectly serious and he slowly nodded once.

“But the old man was right, we need rest, so get your shoes off and get to bed,” and there she was, as demanding as ever. But he hesitated. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

“And no, sleeping on the floor is not an option. Because then I'm just going to move down there as well. You need the rest and so do I after all the fighting and before we are going to sleep on the cold ground again,” she had a point so he did as she had told him and just tried to make sure he didn't move to close to her side.

She on the other hand moved closer to him. So close that they ended up shoulder by shoulder. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes and her hand found his. Intertwining their fingers he felt her relax a little and he closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

 

Waking up in the morning he noticed the weight on his chest and as he moved his arms he noticed Arya's head was resting on him. He didn't want to disturb her so he just let her sleep, but he couldn't stop himself from placing his arms around her. This woke her up but she just moved closer. 

Was it wrong of him to feel more at home here with her than he had pretty much anywhere else? And was it wrong that he was this happy when they were travelling to King's Landing to kill a queen and Clegane's brother. He had found his place, finally. And it wasn't really a place, it was more a person. He had met her, had gotten to know her, had loved her as his family, not as a lover and had been separated from her. And then they had found their way back to each other somehow and now they were here.

She moved a little and looked up at him, before she sighed and was about to get up. He held her back for just a second before he let her go and both got up.

“I could get used to that,” she said as she made her half up, half down hairstyle. 

“Get used to what? He asked and looked up from his bag. He was making sure everything was still where he had left it the day before.

“Having a Lord size pillow,” she said and grabbed her bag of faces. 

He looked in his bags and found a small leather pouch . Inside the bag there was a small pin. It was simple and had no added detailing, it was neutral yet he would know it anywhere. Getting up he walked over to her.

“I guess I could get used to being bullied by Clegane, so I'm here if you need someone to sleep on,” he said before he held out the pin. 

She took it and looked at it.

“For you. You said you could change faces, but if you have this on you I will be able to recognize you and help you if needed. Yet it is so simple that most people won't pay much attention to it or even remember it,” he explained and she nodded, placing it on her shirt.

“Now lets go see just how badly we can shock Hot Pie. Do you want to tell him you are a lord before or after I tell him that I killed the Night King?” she asked smiling. Hot Pie might get a heart attack.

“After, because then I can offer him a job. A cook is needed and we know this one and his bread is pretty good,” this was going to be fun. Messing with an old friend, just like when they had travelled together. 

“He also makes better pies than I do. Or at least his looked better than mine did. I never had a slice because it was human but still. And I know that because I was here when I came back from Braavos. It is really his fault I went home since he was the one who told me that Jon had become King in the North. So I travelled back to Winterfell, but he had already left to meet Daenerys,” she said and he looked over at her.

“That was around the same time Davos came to get me. Tyrion needed to talk to Jamie and Davos took the free time he had and got me,” so they had both set out for the North at the same time.

“Did you have a dead wish or was it something else?” she raised an eyebrow.

“It was a sense that I needed to go. That my life wasn't just going to be wasted working as a blacksmith. There had to be more. And I guess going North of the wall and fight the dead a few times is more,” he shrugged.

She moved over and walked past him, turning around at the door.

“So becoming a Lord and being turned down wasn't a part of your plan?” she teased and he just shook his head and followed her out of the room and down to get some food. 

Hot Pie was already hard at work, but took a break when they came down. Clearing a table and getting food for them all. Gendry made Arya sit towards the window. Old habits die hard they say and he was in protective mode even if he knew she was the stronger of the two of them. 

“Did you find your brother?” Hot Pie asked and looked at Arya who nodded, her mouth full of food. 

“I heard that all the houses in the North was called to Winterfell, what happened?” he looked at them both and Gendry looked down at Arya, who was still eating. 

“The dead was marching South. White Walkers, like those stories told to scare children,” Gendry said and Hot Pie looked at him, not really believing him. 

“It is true. We both fought them. Or first Gendry made hundreds of daggers and arrow heads out of dragon glass, one of only two materials that can kill them. And then we fought them. In the field, on the walls and inside Winterfell,” Arya said, confirming what Gendry had just said. 

“But you are a girl...” Hot Pie was already looking like he had a meltdown and they hadn't even told him the best parts yet. 

“One of my friends saw her fight and he said he had never seen anything like it. That is how deadly she is,” was there a hint of pride in his voice, yes. Was he hit under the table for it, yes. Did that change the fact that he was proud of her, not really.

“All of the dead were created by generals, the White Walker's and they were created by the first of their kind. The Night King. Taking him out meant killing them all. And I managed to stab him in the heart. Killing them all and saving the people still fighting for their lives,” she explained and hoped that it made sense to Hot Pie.

“You killed the Night King...” he whispered, eyes about to fall out of his head.

“Yes, yes I did,” she said and took a sip of her ale. 

“But we have even more to share. This stays between us, but I was a bastard till then the queen, Daenerys, legitimized me. So now I am Gendry Baratheon, lord of Storm's End,” Gendry said and it looked like Hot Pie was about to pass out.

“And I am looking for a cook, if we survive what we have planed. Would you like the job? You will get your own kitchen and some help. That and a home,” he asked his old friend, who nearly jumped up.

He then noticed Arya shaking next to him, hiding her face away in her arms. He patted her head as she tried to breath and stop laughing. 

“I take that as a yes. I will make sure to send for you when the war is over,” he said and then Clegane walked over. 

The older man looked at the state of Arya before he asked for a few chickens. Hot Pie got up and Arya managed to catch her breath before the boy returned.

Eating in silence they got ready for the rest of the trip.

 

The journey was long, but it wasn't to bad. Arya taught him a few things when they have to stop, while Clegane hunted. Practice made perfect they said and he was putting in a few hours everyday, while making sure her body stayed strong so they were ready for when they arrived.

Nights was spend with her sleeping in his arms for warmth and safe keeping. Clegane wasn't commenting on it at all, and that had them both worried till they ran into an innocent farmer who was called a cunt ten times in twenty seconds. This reassured them both that they hadn't broken him, not yet anyway. 

Arriving at King's Landing Gendry got them inside without any issues. He knew a few people and one let them borrow a room, where they were to plan their next move from.

The army had arrived the next day and Missandei had been killed and that was when they had made their move.

(To be continued in a few days.)


	8. Kill The Queen (8.5 spoilers?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we are coming close to the end and as we do this has gotten more and more AU. With that in mind this is my version of how you kill Cersei. It is by no mean perfect, since dramatic stuff is what I write best and fighting stuff is harder, but it is what it is. 
> 
> Title for next chapter is ready, but here you go. Hammer time and Burn Baby Burn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I ended Arya's version of this so from this chapter we will follow both Arya and Gendry, but since they are together the whole time it might not seem so obvious just yet.

Gendry had heard rumours about his fathers hammer being down below in the Red Keep, kept with the skulls of the dead dragons and he had told Arya about that.

“You need a better weapon than your hammer anyway. It is to light for you,” she said as she turned around. She was standing in a simple dress, still wearing her pants under the skirt, but getting in disguised as ordinary people would be easier so they had gotten this dress for her. It was simple, it was light blue and it looked pretty, but he didn't have time to think about that now.

“I know, but there was war and then we travelled south so I didn't have enough metal or time,” he said and got the belt with Needle and tied it around his waist. Clegane came in and looked at both of them. 

“Lets go kill a queen,” he grunted and Gendry nodded and lead the way.

Under normal circumstances he would have commented on Arya's dress but they had no time to waste as the first light hit the city. He reached out and took her hand as they walked.

Arriving at the Red Keep they got in without any issue and then he let go and Arya took point.

“I was down there years ago and I heard things I shouldn't have. But it is this way,” she said as they came inside and they found a staircase leading down. He removed the belt with he sword and gave it to her as they moved down.

Then footsteps was heard and whispering started. The attack had started and the army stood at the gate, while the ships were burning.

Clegane then stopped in his tracks.

“Fuck the hammer, lets get them,” the old man nearly yelled, while Arya kept moving down the stairs.

“We need a weapon for Gendry and his father's hammer is here. I heard about it from my father. He was a strong man but he couldn't even lift it,” she said as they reached the end of the stairs. 

“And you know where the hammer is?” Clegane asked and both men looked at Arya who just ran down to some gates and picked the lock. Getting inside he followed her and there it was. Down a few rows of shelves was a massive war hammer.

He looked at Arya who nodded and then he walked over and took a deep breath before he reached out and placed his hands on the handle. Lifting it he noticed the weight. It was heavy, but not to heavy for him.

“Are we done here?” the old man asked, not impressed, but grumpy as always. He nodded and placed the hammer over his shoulder as Arya looked from one to the other. 

“Then lets go kill the queen and finish the list!” he said and she smiled.

“Cersei, The Mountain,” she replied and then they moved.

As they came up the stairs again they heard screams and people panicking. The attack had started and it looked like Daenerys was taking out the weapons on the walls as they moved up. A few guards tried to stop them but Clegane cut them down before they even had a chance to get near Arya and him. And then they reached the door and the final few guards. 

One swing with the hammer took out two men, Clegane slashed one and Arya stepped below his swing and used her dagger. Stabbing one in the heart before she moved over and and in a smooth move slid the throat of another.

“Do we knock or?” he asked and pointed at the door with the hammer. 

“Be my guest,” Arya said and stepped aside, before he cracked the door open with another hit.

Inside Cersei turned around, while Qyburn looked startled and the Mountain slowly turned to look at in their direction. 

Clegane walked in first, followed by Arya and then he stepped inside, war hammer on his shoulder. Cersei looked at them, keeping her cold look till she saw him and the hammer and a small flash of fear was seen. 

The Mountain slowly walked over to his brother and drew his sword while Gendry stayed behind Arya for just a moment.

“You should be scared of her not me,” he pointed out as Arya stepped forward and he moved towards the brothers who were already fighting. 

Qyburn tried to order the Mountain to come back and protect the queen but he was silent by Arya. Her dagger pierced his heart and he collapsed on the ground. 

Gendry watched as the brothers danced around for a few minutes. Clegane was faster than his brother, but The Mountain didn't seem to be hurt by the vicious attacks that kept raining down on him. The older man was hit and tumbled to the floor and he stepped in, allowing Clegane enough time to get back on his feet. The old man grunted, not happy about is interference, but Gendry didn't care. 

Then they continued the this dance for a few more minutes where Clegane attacked and Gendry would step in and block the attacks from his brother. This resulted in The Mountain loosing his sword.

Clegane had looked at Gendry who had swung the hammer straight down and hitting the Mountain, cracking his skull. Clegane then stabbed his brother and he removed his hammer that had kept the larger man in place.

Then Clegane went for the kill. He pushed his brother towards the window. Gendry dropped the hammer and it cracked the floor tiles where it landed. Following Clegane he grabbed the man as he pushed his brother out of the window.

“Not Today old man,” he said as made sure the grumpy man didn't follow his brother out of the window. 

He grunted but accepted the fact that he was still alive and Arya nodded to Gendry.

She held Cersei at knife point, using Needle as she had made sure that the two men had been able to handle the other.

Once The Mountain was out of the window Gendry picked up up the hammer again and then they all looked out as the bells were heard over the city. Cersei looked at the three of them and then faced him. 

“Who are you,” she asked, keeping up her facade. Arya looked back at him and he nodded and stepped up, with Clegane following him.

“I am Gendry Baratheon, Robert Baratheon's son,” he said and that seem to get her. 

 

And then screams were heard and they all looked out over the city of King's Landing. Daenerys and her dragon had taken to the sky again and were now burning the capital. Clegane looked at them and then pushed Arya out of the way. 

“Take her and run,” he ordered and Gendry caught her. She resisted but he knew Clegane would kill him if he didn't do what he was told.

“WHY?” she yelled at him and Clegane looked at her before he raised his sword.

“Because if you do this you will become like me, and you don't want that,” Clegane said and cut down Cersei.

“Now run!” the old man yelled and they ran. 

Arya was the fastest so she was in the lead. He was fairly sure Cersei's death wasn't what she had wanted for her but Clegane had probably been right. He had been living off revenge for years and now he was one old grumpy fucker. 

But he did have a heart deep down somewhere and that showed when he spend time with either of the Stark sisters. He cared and in this moment Gendry knew they both had the same agenda: To get the youngest Stark daugther out of King's Landing alive.

The fire was spreading across the city and they were in the middle of it all, furthest from the walls. As they made their way out of the Red Keep he grabbed a hold of her and lead the way. He knew how to avoid the places where soldiers would be and so they ran around in the smaller streets.

They had to seek cover as the dragon flew overhead and Clegane started to panic. This they didn't have time for, but luckily Arya had noticed as well and she snapped him out of it for the time being. She ran ahead and then a building collapsed. 

Dust was everywhere and he tried to cover his mouth with his sleeve as he looked into the dust, before panic started to spread. He yelled her name and then went into the dust cloud. Hearing a moan he carefully walked in the direction, trying to avoid harming her any further. 

His eyes were burning, his throat was closing but he had to find her and get her out. Reaching down he felt someone and he managed to get close enough that he could see her face. He had her but she was knocked out. 

He placed the hammer on the ground and picked her up before he yelled for Clegane. The man came and saw the state she was in. Worry flashed before the old man's eyes and then Gendry handed her to the him.

“You follow me and we keep her alive. Then you can kill me later, deal,” Gendry asked and a single nod was all he needed. He picked up the hammer and then they went to the main road. Soldiers were still fighting there, but no one stood a chance against his fathers hammer and the sword Clegane had picked up. Carrying Arya with one arm, defending her with the other.

He kept an eye to the sky and found cover for them when the fire rained down on them time and time again. 

Finally they spotted a hole in the wall and they ran the last way out and then walked along the wall for a few meters before he just dropped the hammer. He was coughing so hard he was sure some of his lung might come up, but he was alive. He then checked his belt and found his water skin was still intact. 

Clegane had dropped his sword and had placed Arya in a seated position against the wall. He went to her side, taking her dagger and then he cut her dress just below her knee. She moved a little and then started to cough and he sat down next to her, placing an arm around her as she was coughing. He took her hand and gave her the water and she slowly opened her eyes before she too a small sip. She then coughed some more and all he could do was to look as she tried to keep her eyes open. 

He then took the fabric he had just cut from her dress and used some water to soak it with, before he wiped her face to see what damages they were dealing with. Luckily she seemed to okay, so he gave Clegane the rest of the fabric, knowing he had reserved a few blows when they had fought his brother.

Her coughs died out and she just leaned her head against his shoulder. He moved closer and then grabbed her and lifted her over so she was sitting in his lap. He then let out a sigh as she leaned into his arms and he just held her close.

“What do we say to the God of Death?” she asked, her voice changed by the dust and smoke. 

“Not today,” he replied and then Clegane's giant hand came over and rested on her head. Her eyes was closed but she was smiling for a single second, just like the rest.

They lived.


	9. A rightful ruler (8.6 spoliers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we are finally here. This is almost the end. Gendry, Arya and Clegane survived, but how will Jon react to Daenerys and her burning an entire city? 
> 
> Expect a little banter and a, for me, fitting end to this story. 
> 
> BTW there will be a short but sweet bonus chapter later, set a few years into the future.

They had just been breathing for what seemed like a few seconds but what was probably more like a few minutes when some unsullied soldiers found them and pointed their spears at them. 

Clegane had gotten up and held onto his sword, while Arya tried to get up and she managed to step in between the men and the old man.

“Stand down, we are with Daenerys,” she coughed and he got up, getting the hammer and just stood behind her, ready to fight if they had to. 

The soldiers stood down when they heard the name of their queen and their little group all relaxed a little before they were escorted to the small camps of tents that was outside the burning city.

Gendry then called over a healer to help Arya, even if she tried to resist. She send him a look before she was dragged to a tent and he was taken with Clegane to another. 

Both men had a few burns and Clegane had managed to get a few wounds that was taken care of. He had a few pulled muscles and burns on his upper body, and was wrapped accordingly. Pulling his shirt back on he went to find the hero of Winterfell. He had noticed what tent they had taken her to and well, he was worried, but that was nothing new. He had brought his hammer with him, mainly because he didn't trust the queens men after she had burned the entire city. 

Stepping in the female healers looked over and were shocked. Arya was partially dressed, her dressed had been removed and bandages covered her chest, but some of her scars were still visible. He still needed to ask her about that but for now he just listed to her. 

“Don't yell, he is a friend,” she hadn't even looked in his direction.

“You know who he is?” the healer asked, confused and flustered. 

“Tall, broad shoulders, short dark hair, no beard. He probably have bandages showing on his chest and he has a war hammer that is larger than me,” she says, still facing the people helping her and he cracks a smile. 

“How did you know Lady Stark?” the healer sounded confused and he was faster than she was this time. 

“Don't call her that,” he commented and he could see that she cracked a smile even as the healer was taking care of her head wound. 

“But but...” the healer stuttered. 

“First time I called her that she pushed me to the ground, so unless you want that to happen then I would just call her Arya,” he slowly walked over, grabbing a shirt for her as he talked. 

The healers quickly wrapped up and then he handed her the shirt. Pulling it over her head she looked up at him and he sighed as she moved over and he sat down. 

She moved over so she could lean her back against him, and he placed his hand on the opposite side of her as she leaned into him.

 

Outside the healers headed to another tent when they saw Jon Snow. Clegane had just come out of the tent he had been in when he heard the healers telling the bastard about Arya and a man in her tent. 

Jon then rushed to the tent followed by the older man. 

Arya had looked over when they had arrived and saw her brothers surprise. 

“GENDRY!” the former king in the north yelled and she could feel her head ring. 

“Hey, no yelling, I had a building fall on me,” she said and just stayed where she was.

“Took you long enough to find out,” Clegane noted as he found a spot in the corner behind Jon.

“What?” Jon turned to look at the older man and he shrugged.

“I was there when they meet again. Your sister defended him, saved him and this cunt was ready to fall at her feet. Has been ever since. The reason he got up at the feast was to find her,” the old man looked at the kids as he spoke and Jon slowly turned to look at them.

“Did I ever mention I travelled with Gendry for a few years? And Clegane for a while?” she was just going to play innocent for the time being and try to turn the subject.

“No, you forgot to mention that,” Jon said, still looking at her and Gendry. She looked up and the new Lord looked down at her as she was making sure he wasn't going to move.

“But what are you going to do about Your queen?” she asked as she looked back at her brother, still feeling Gendry's eyes on her as Clegane shifted his weight and placed his hand on his sword.

“She is Our queen,” he corrected her.

“She is mad,” she wasn't going to back down. 

“A little help?” Jon looked at Gendry who shook his head. 

“She burned the entire city, so I'm with Arya,” was she smiling as he had said that? Yes.

“No one deserves to die like that, well except Cersei and my brother,” Clegane noted and Jon sighed. 

“Sansa won't bend the knee, you know that. So it is us or her,” she said, and felt Gendry shift behind her as he straightened his back. The us included him as well.

Jon looked at her for a few seconds and then shook his head. 

“Keep her safe!” he said and she was about to jump up, when she felt the arm that had been behind her back wrap around her and stop her. She shot Gendry a look but he didn't move and just looked back at her.

“You had a building collapse on you, so rest first, kill your brother later,” he said and and she sighed, knowing he was right. Her head was still hurting so she stopped resisting.

“Go. We will keep your sister safe,” Clegane said and she felt Gendry nod and then Jon went out, while the old man sat down. 

 

She had rested up and was ready to move an hour later and had been released by Gendry and Clegane who was making preparations for them to run, if they had to, while she went to hear the queen speak to her people.

And what she heard disturbed her, so much so that she sneaked up to talk to her brother who had stood by his queens side. She came out of the shadows and he looked at her, knowing what she was about to say.

“It is us or her. I'm serious. Sansa will never bend the knee and you are a threat to her because who your parents are. And quite frankly so is Gendry. So it is us or her, because I'm not loosing Any of you,” she had finally found her pack and now some dragon queen had the potential to kill every last one of them. Either he fixed it or she would have to find a way to kill the queen. Either way, the queen was going to die. He had sighed and had left her and she knew she needed to get back to the old shit and her former bastard.

Walking back she spotted an unsullied that was on guard outside a tent and she managed to get him to follow her. Making her move she killed the man and took his face, burning his body for good measure. Covering her tracks she then returned to the tent were Gendry and Clegane were waiting.

“Either Jon does what he has to or I will,” she said and sighed as she sat down. 

“What did you do?” Gendry asked and she pulled the face out of her small back.

“What the hell...” Clegane said but Gendry just nodded. He knew.

He walked over and just stood with her, no words needed. Now they would wait. Wait to see what their faith would be.

A few hours later the news started to spread. Daenerys was dead, killed by Jon Snow. Jon was being locked up, awaiting trial with the queens former hand, Tyrion. 

When the news reached them she put on the new face and ignored Clegane's looks. She looked at Gendry and then pointed to the small pin he had made and he nodded before she disappeared to find her brother and make sure he was okay. She knew she had taken that face for a reason and this was it.

She walked in and found her way down to the cell where he was held. Getting the other guards to leave had been easy and then she had gone in and had looked at her brother who didn't recognize her until she revealed herself. Speaking shortly with him she knew she had to try and protect him and get to Tyrion as well. She had to become no one for a few hours a day till their faiths were decided.

So that was what she did, she lived as a unsullied in the day hours and slept as Arya Stark. Arriving in King's Landing hadn't changed that part of her life, her new sleeping arrangements. She still felt better being with Gendry, felt more alive and herself after having to act like a castrated soldier for most of the day. 

Gendry on the other hand was being pushed and pulled in all directions because of his new title. She pitted him and the fact that he had to be at all the meetings that she managed to avoid by just becoming no one.

Clegane worked hard to help rebuild the city and she manage to spot both as they did their separate things. 

That was till the last lords and ladies had arrived and then they held council. She was seated fairly well and could see all the lords gathered. 

As the meeting went on she did look over at Gendry a few times, noticing him looking back, but that had been all. They somehow managed to agree on the new king, her brother Bran. He was to become King Bran the Broken and rule the six kingdoms leaving the North independent and under her sisters rule. They managed to save Jon's life by sending him north, to the wall. But she knew he wouldn't stay there. He had Tormund and he had his wilding friends and she knew he was going to go north of the wall and just stay there and maybe even lead the wildlings into better times.

As the meeting ended she got up and was about to slip away when her cousin, the lord of Arryn stopped her. 

She looked over at Gendry who had gotten up as well and she tried to not look to annoyed as she turned to her cousin. 

And then the Boy went down on One knee and proposed. To say she was shocked was an understatement, but she didn't let this show on her face. That didn't mean the rest had the same restraint. Sansa looked like she could kill the kid while the rest either was impressed or disturbed by this. And then there was Gendry. He just looked at her and waited to see what she would do. 

“I am already spoken for,” she simply stated and left the kid on the ground while she placed a hand on the handle of her dagger and then walked over to stand by Gendry's side.

If the rest hadn't been surprised before then they were now, but she didn't care. He was her pack and if that meant she had to be a lady, then she would just have to live with that. 

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. His question remained the same and only her answer had changed. And then they left the others, her hand in his. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we reached the end of the line. Yes, I did change a few things and ended it with a single look, but dragging it along seemed wrong. After the look they follow canon, but instead of going west Gendry and Arya goes south after a small wedding where her siblings and Davos are the witnesses. Then they travel a little, trying to get to know their new home before they start to lead from Storm's End. Both are still doing what they have always done, Arya is on the road for a few weeks at a time, taking care of the lands, while Gendry is making sure that they have the best weapons in the six kingdoms. So yeah. 
> 
> But again a last bonus thing will be added soon.


	10. Epilogue: 10 years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. We get to see a little into the future of what sort of life Gendry and Arya has had. Nothing much has changed. He is still working and so is she. But there might be an addition or two to the family.

A tall and strong man stepped out of the forges at Storm's End with two small daggers in hand. Heading to the courtyard he spotted a young girl and a boy shooting arrows. They looked over at him, dropped what they were doing and came running over. He quickly let go of the daggers and sat down, embracing them both, but nearly being knocked over as they jumped into his arms. 

“Shireen and Eddard! Be careful! Only I am allowed to knock your father to the ground,” a woman said as she rode in. Lady Arya Baratheon. He smiled and kissed the kids heads before he released them and picked up the weapons. 

“A gift from your uncle, Valerian steel from the Ion Throne, turned into daggers for you two,” Gendry said as he handed each of his children a dagger. They were a little to big for them for now, but they would grow into them later. 

Arya walked over and looked at his work and smiled. He had mixed the wolf and the stag on both of them, putting both of their houses on display. The kids smiled and started to play around some more, throwing knives, shooting arrows, as their parents just watched them and talked about her trip. 

And then she had looked at him and had taken his hand in hers. 

“I swear, this is the last one. No more after this. You hear me!” she had said, not really mad, but making a point as she had placed his hand on her belly. He had smiled at her and she sighed and smiled back. One last Baratheon. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story, but I am not done with Gendry and Arya so watch me make a One Shot collection. I have 2 endings for the show, slightly different and one more canon than the other in my book. And then I have 2 that I have been writing as RP on twitter so if that sounds interesting then keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> It is going to be fluffy as hell and random as well. Might even post my short Harrenhall solo there for good measure. But yes. Expect more Gendrya stuff in the future. That and if you have an AU then comment it and I'll make sure to credit you in the chapter!


End file.
